In modern day environments, computing devices, such as computers and servers, are commonly utilized for executing a variety of task. Tasks, such as data analysis, simulations, modeling and testing, may be computationally intensive and complex and it may not be possible to execute such tasks through a single computing device. Such computationally intensive tasks, for execution, are distributed over to multiple computing devices that function as computing resources.
Grid computing is one such commonly utilized technique for execution of tasks, including computationally intensive tasks. In grid computing, a computing device, to which a main task is allocated for execution, harnesses the processing power of idle computing resources to get sub-tasks of the main tasks executed by the idle computing resources.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.